Users sometimes use user devices to perform various tasks, such as accessing content (video, images, audio, and/or some other content), sending electronic messages (“e-mails”), accessing the World Wide Web, and/or some performing some other task via the user devices. User device applications, used to perform tasks, sometimes communicate with an application server in order to receive information used to perform a desired task. The application server may authenticate trusted user devices to allow the trusted user devices to receive information while preventing unauthorized or un-trusted devices from accessing the application server.